


Out Of Control

by MilkTeaMiku



Series: Omega Bonding [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nesting, Nipple Play, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Even if his heat made him go out of control, he knew Lance would keep a cool head and make sure he was alright. He’d never been surer of anything. No one had ever cared for him like that before.-Keith's heat leaves him feeling vulnerable and out of control, but Lance is there to make sure all his needs are taken care of.





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Best read after the first part.

Keith tried to remember how he’d spent his last heat.

It had been alone, that was for sure. His expulsion from the Garrison meant he no longer had their funding for suppressants or birth control, so his body had been thrown way off balance without a cool-down or weaning period. Usually omegas came off of suppressants over a week or two, just so their bodies had time to adjust to the impending influx of hormones. Keith hadn’t had that.

So, in hindsight, he guessed it wasn’t all that surprising that he eventually went into heat while stuck in space. There were lots of things that could trigger a heat – Lance had thoroughly explained that to him – but he was sure it was a mix of stress and the lack of suppressants that did it for Keith. Being in a pack changed his hormone levels, made his instincts shift to accommodate a new sense of life. 

Pack bonds could sometimes be tedious things, but he didn’t think it was like that in this case. The bonds changed the way he acted and thought, but it wasn’t a bad thing. He recognised Shiro as his pack alpha, so he was more willing to follow orders that Shiro made for the benefit of the pack. And he recognised Lance as the superior omega of the pack, so if Lance wanted first choice of alpha, then he’d let him.

(Perhaps that had something to do with him wanting Lance to be happy. But also, for reasons he still didn’t quite understand, _he_ was Lance’s first choice.)

There were a lot of things on his mind. Lance could only distract him for so long before he started overthinking again, no matter how hard he tried not to. It was verging onto morning now, and they’d have to get up and eat and train. Keith wondered if Lance had told the other Paladins that he was going into heat. Shiro had probably figured it out, but what about Hunk and Pidge? It felt like it was something too personal to share, and a small part of him hoped they wouldn’t find out.

Even if it wasn’t something to be ashamed of.

When morning did come, Keith had only slept a few hours. It was easy to sleep when Lance was there, but not even the sweet scent of another omega could keep Keith down for more than a few hours. He spent a long time watching Lance sleep and even longer chastising himself for being so creepy. Lance just looked… different, when he slept.

Less energetic. Which, of course, was the entire point of sleeping, but it was more than that. The smirk that lived in the corner of Lance’s lips faded away into a sleepy pout and the tension in his eyebrows completely disappeared, leaving his face open and soft. He slept with his lips slightly parted, as though the smallest touch would prompt them to open. 

He hadn’t tested that theory, but he’d wanted to. A lot.

“Good morning,” Lance said, as his eyes squinted open. Keith knew he normally slept with an eye mask on but that night he hadn’t, and it was clear that he wasn’t used to waking up to light. There was no way such a squinty, dishevelled look should have been cute, but a traitorous part of Keith immediately filed away the look under the “things Lance does that are cute” section in his head. Not that he’d admit to any of that, though.

“Morning,” he whispered.

“How are you feeling?” Lance asked, as he pushed himself upright. He ran his fingers through his fluffy hair and stretched his arms up with a yawn, exposing a strip of skin where his shirt lifted. Keith tried not to stare.

He wasn’t sure how he was feeling. There was a tense, tight feeling in his stomach, one he knew meant that his heat was coming. Having a nest safely built did ease his worries a little, but with one problem out of the way, another arose. His worrying about his nest had been replaced with worry for his heat. Would it be painful? Was Lance going to stay the whole time? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to care for himself properly, but if Lance did stay, he could look out for him, right?

“What are you thinking about?” Lance asked, as he propped his head up on one hand. “You’re frowning.”

Keith forced down a cringe. He wasn’t sure how to word what he wanted to. Lance’s gentle scent and the soft look on his face was making the walls in Keith crumble, walls he’d had up for far too long. If anyone else had ever been in this situation, Keith would have been angry at them, or freaked out. But this was Lance he was waking up next to, and Lance that was asking after his wellbeing. He felt compelled to open up a little.

“Just… nervous,” he finally managed to say. The words tasted foul and shameful in his mouth.

“Hey, it’s okay to be nervous,” Lance said. He touched his fingertips against Keith’s cheek, and just that was enough for Keith to feel hot all over. “What parts are you nervous about?”

“All of it.”

“Oh. Well… hmm. I guess the only thing we can do is make sure you’re completely prepared,” Lance said. “We can talk more after eating. Did you get some sleep last night?”

“Yes.”

“Keith.”

“No,” he sighed. 

Lance frowned. He leaned closer, his nose just brushing against Keith’s neck as he took in his scent. “Okay, well you smell like you’re almost on heat. Feel hot?”

He nodded. 

Lance hummed, and was silent for a moment. “I’m going to go get everything we’ll need for a few days, okay? And breakfast. Breakfast is good.”

Keith blinked several times. Lance had said we, so that meant he was staying. He’d said he would the previous night, but Keith still felt unsure. Part of him still didn’t believe that Lance liked him in the same way Keith liked Lance. It just didn’t feel real. Then again, a lot of things didn’t feel real – like flying a giant metal cat through space. He tended to just ignore the unbelievable things happening in his life lately.

Lance pushed the covers back and slipped out of bed. He adjusted his shirt, hiding the strip of skin Keith had been ogling, and put on his lion slippers. Keith was struck by the sudden urge to beg Lance to stay. Even if he knew Lance was going to be back in no time at all, he felt like he was being _abandoned._ Which was stupid, even he knew that. But once the thought was in his mind, he couldn’t get it to go away.

“You just try to get more sleep,” Lance said. He put his hands on Keith’s shoulders to nudge him further into the middle of the bed, and tucked the covers back up over him. “Try to sleep, okay Keith? You’ll feel less tired later if you rest up as much as you can now.”

“Okay,” he said. He could at least try.

Lance nodded, satisfied, and after one last glance he padded out of the room. Keith absolutely hated the silence that immediately followed him. He rolled onto his side to face away from the door and pressed his nose into Lance’s pillow. Omegas had always smelt the best to Keith, even if he’d never wanted to admit it. Lance had the nicest scent he’d ever come across, something sweet and familiar and summery. Keith wanted it on him.

He closed his eyes and pulled the covers up over his mouth. He was tired, but sleep still evaded him. It wasn’t that he couldn’t sleep, but it was just his mind wouldn’t go quiet. That was a problem he’d always had – he slept better with some sort of noise in the background, and the hum of the castle was just a little too soft to do much for him.

Still, he tried to sleep. Lance had asked him to, so he tried. 

Eventually his mind drifted away and he fell back to sleep, too worried about his heat to stay awake. 

 

When he did wake again, it was to Lance entering the room. He carried a box of water packets in his arms that he set down on top of a second one already placed by the head of the bed. There was a lot there, enough to last them both at least four days. A flash of guilty worry went through Keith at the sight of all those provisions. What about the rest of the people on the castle? Would there still be enough for them?

“Oh, you’re awake,” Lance said, as he straightened. “You look a little flushed. Feeling okay?”

He felt more than a little flushed. There was no mistaking the onset of heat coursing through him, but he felt no need to mention that. Lance could probably smell it. Keith could smell it on _himself,_ which was more than enough indication. 

“What’s that look for?” Lance asked, amused, as he tilted his head to the side. He nudged the stack of boxes with his toe. “Don’t mind these, I asked Coran to stockpile basic supplies for any upcoming heats, so this isn’t coming out of the main supply cache.”

It was a little unsettling how Lance could tell what he was thinking so easily. Was he that readable? Still, he didn’t exactly mind. If Lance knew what was bothering him, then Keith didn’t have to say it. “Is there food too?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Lance said. He pushed the boxes aside to reveal another box overflowing with the same packets that the water was packaged in. “There’s no protein bars or anything like that in space, but Hunk made nice goo packets that actually taste pretty good.” He riffled around in the box and produced a plastic container. “There’s these too, it’s cut up… fruit things? I don’t know, but it tastes good. We got them from that planet with the forests.”

Keith hummed. He didn’t really care what was there was long as there was something. Every heat he’d had left him completely famished. He’d never had enough food when he lived in the desert, and he’d had to ration everything he did have extensively. It hadn’t been nice.

“Don’t worry, there’s more than enough,” Lance said, as he waved a container at Keith. “Hunk likes to go overboard with his new recipes. He always cooks more than we need and preserves the rest. Did you know that Altean refrigerators pretty much preserve everything we put in them? All this goo never goes bad. Well, maybe that’s just the goo now that I think about it. Here, eat some of this.”

Keith sat up and took the container Lance passed him. When he peeled the lid back, he found neatly sliced cubes of something that was probably space fruit. It smelled sweet, and when he tried a piece, it tasted alright. Not exactly what he was expecting, but it filled his stomach, and before he knew it, he’d finished everything inside the container.

“I did bring forks, you know,” Lance said, amused, as he watched Keith with raised eyebrows.

Keith flushed, shrinking. The space fruit had left his fingers sticky and his lips sweet. He felt embarrassed by his actions. He normally controlled himself better, was more in control of _himself,_ but he already felt loose limbed and too-warm. He was embarrassed by how quickly and messily he’d eaten. “I…”

“Oh no, don’t go getting that look,” Lance said, shaking his head. “Eat as much as you want, I’m just teasing. Honestly, pretty much everything about heats are messy.” And as if to further prove his point, he set aside his own fork, and continued to eat his space fruit with his fingers like Keith had.

It was only a small gesture, but it was one that made Keith feel infinitely better. 

“So, I think I have everything,” Lance said, as he finished his fruit and set the container aside. His fingers looked just as sticky as Keith’s were, and the way he licked them clean was definitely distracting. “Food, water, extra blankets… oh, there are heaps of these cleaning wipes too. I don’t know where Coran picked them up from, but they’re way better than those ones meant for omegas back home. These ones actually clear away slick instead of just… spreading it everywhere.”

Keith looked at Lance, puzzled. “You produce slick outside of heat?”

Lance tilted his head. “You don’t?”

Keith shook his head. If Lance had had a heat while they were in space, Keith was sure he would have noticed. He’d only ever produced slick – an omega’s natural lubricant – while in heat, so if Lance knew the wipes worked, then he must have... Keith flushed, and shook the thoughts away. He didn’t want to start thinking about what Lance did to himself to produce slick.

“I guess if your body isn’t having normal heat cycles, then you probably wouldn’t have had any slick,” Lance said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, frowning in thought. “But don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.”

“Okay,” Keith said. He’d never worried about any of that sort of stuff, mostly because he’d never had anyone to compare himself to. If no one was around to see him, then what did he have to be embarrassed about? “But it’s not… u-unappealing, or anything? To have bad heats, or something?”

“What? No. Not at all.” Lance stood and strode towards the bed. “Do you think I don’t find you attractive? Because I thought we went over this last night. I meant it when I said I wanted to get in your pants. Like, at least a month ago.”

Keith flushed. He wasn’t sure what was attractive about him, or what an omega like Lance could possibly see in him. Sure, he knew his figure wasn’t exactly bad – he was physically strong and he had the muscles to show for it, but he’d never thought they were a particularly… good quality of his. Omegas were meant to be soft and gentle, and he certainly wasn’t that. 

He wasn’t a _desirable_ omega.

“Keith,” Lance said, stern, “I know you’re thinking bad things about yourself again, trust me I’ve been there done that, but it’s not healthy to obsess over the things that make an omega good or not. There’s no such thing as a bad omega. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

A strange feeling swept through him. He felt compelled to believe everything Lance said, and maybe that was because he thought Lance was a perfect omega, or maybe because it was _Lance_ saying it. He was the type of person who loved to tease and never wasted an opportunity to quip out something funny, and while that was sometimes frustrating, it also meant he was pretty honest when it counted. Lance not taking an opportunity to tease Keith about his hair or his tendency to brood? Must be serious.

He kind of liked being complimented by Lance.

Maybe he liked it a little too much.

“But…” He started, uneasy.

Lance shook his head. _“No._ Nope. Not having it. If I have to list a hundred things I like about you, I will, so don’t test me.”

Keith felt a smile creep across his face. Lance cupped his cheek and used a hand to push all of Keith’s fringe out of his face, exposing his eyes and forehead. Keith raised his brows.

“Huh,” Lance said.

“What?”

“I’ve never seen your face without your hair in the way,” Lance said, grinning. “You have expressive eyebrows.”

Keith frowned. “I have… what?”

Lance laughed. “See! There they go.”

“Lance,” he whined.

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing,” Lance said. He leaned down to press his lips against Keith’s forehead. “I’ve never seen your face so open. You’re cute.”

Keith flushed and tried to ignore the curl of doubt that flickered through his mind. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

If Keith’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, Lance was blushing. He’d seen Lance red-cheeked before, but that was mostly when Lance was embarrassed by something he’d done, or when Allura teased him. This was different. Lance was blushing because of Keith, and that made Keith feel good.

Lance let Keith’s hair fall flat and urged Keith to sit back more comfortably. “Okay, you relax, I’m going to go warn everyone to stay away from my room.”

Keith spluttered.

Even Lance had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But it’s better to be embarrassed about asking them then having anyone walk down this way. Trust me, I’d rather just tell everyone in advance.”

That certainly made sense, but Keith didn’t want to hear it. He waved Lance away, more than happy to avoid that painful conversation. He rearranged himself back into his nest and laid down. After sleeping in the nest all night it was drowned in his and Lance’s scents, and that was something that pleased a very instinctual part of Keith. He liked Lance’s scent but even more so when it was all over him. 

When he was in heat, would Lance scent him? He hoped Lance would. Just thinking about it made Keith feel uncomfortably warm. How close was his heat, anyway? He felt like a rubber band stretched just a little too far. He turned his face into Lance’s pillow and breathed in deeply. He’d always struggled to tell when exactly it would start because of his unstable cycles, so he always ended up stuck in this unsure space where it felt like he was standing on thin wire. Anything could tip him over into heat, but he just didn’t know what.

So he waited. It was surely going to happen at any moment, so he just had to be patient, even if he didn’t want to be. 

By the time Lance returned, Keith was feeling more than needy. Heat made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He was getting hotter and sweatier by the minute, and no matter how many times he rolled over to a cool space, nothing could chase away the heat.

“You doing alright there, buddy?” Lance asked, as the door hissed shut behind him. His scent was enough to make Keith muffle a groan into the pillows. Lance seemed to understand exactly what was going on. “Okay, I want you to drink some water, and then we’ll get down to it, yeah?”

Keith probably would have done anything Lance told him to then. Lance had him lean up, and passed him a water packet that Keith did his best to drain. The water was nice and cool in his mouth but did nothing for the rest of him. He found himself staring at Lance, enraptured by the sight of such a pretty omega caring for him. 

Lance took the empty water packet and set it aside. He nudged Keith over to make room for himself in the nest before joining Keith. He smelt so good that Keith couldn’t help but press closer, his nose shoved against Lance’s neck. It made Lance snort with laughter, but he still put his arm around Keith’s waist, letting him do as he wished.

“You smell good,” Keith mumbled.

“Glad to hear it,” Lance replied, amused. He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair and settled into the nest, sighing. “You smell good too, you know.”

Keith rumbled, pleased. He tilted his head back into Lance’s grip, eyes closed. He wanted more but didn’t know how to ask for it. 

“What do you want to do?” Lance asked, as he guided Keith’s head away from his neck. If Keith’s glassy eyes and flushed cheeks weren’t enough to tell Lance what he wanted, then his little whimper probably did the job. “Ah, I see.”

Keith felt like squirming. He clenched his fingers in Lance’s blue pyjama shirt and frowned. “Don’t tease me,” he said. 

“But you’re fun to tease,” Lance said. Still, he wasted no time before grabbing Keith by the jaw to claim his lips. Keith choked down a whimper and tightened his grip on Lance’s shirt. Lance’s lips were soft and sweet and Keith could still taste fruit juice on them. He pulled back just an inch to lick the taste off his lips, breathing hard. It took his hazy mind a moment to realise he probably tasted just the same and that only riled him up even more.

“More,” Keith murmured.

“Gladly.” Lance guided his face closer for another bruising kiss. His tongue pressed against the seam of Keith’s lips, prying them open when Keith went lax with surprise. Having another person’s tongue in his mouth sounded gross in theory, but Keith _really liked it._ Lance’s mouth tasted just as good as his lips did and it only made Keith want more. Their kisses were wet and forceful and made Keith’s lips swollen. 

Eventually Keith had to pull away to breathe, but he did so reluctantly, and made sure to put his hand on the back of Lance’s neck, making sure he didn’t stray. “Is it,” he paused to catch his breath, eyebrows furrowing, “is it okay?”

“What, you? Kissing?” Lance sounded breathless as he laughed. “What do you think?”

A punched-out noise left Keith’s lips when Lance pressed his hips forwards. One of his hands scrabbled to grip Lance’s hip, pulling him closer so he could feel _that_ again. Keith was as virginal as a person could get, which didn’t really matter much to him at that point in time, but feeling another guy’s dick hard against his stomach definitely mattered. Especially when it happened to belong to Lance and was only like that because of _him._

“More,” Keith demanded.

A sly grin tugged at Lance’s lips. For some reason, Keith found it incredibly infuriating, and he couldn’t help but sink his teeth into Lance’s bottom lip. Lance’s resulting groan was more than worth it, even more so when Lance pushed him flat against the mattress. Keith groaned too, his legs falling open to give Lance room. He wasn’t sure if he liked being pinned down like he was, but Lance’s lips were perfectly distracting.

“You’re so demanding,” Lance said, as he pulled back to straddle Keith’s hips. His grin had turned predatory as he looked down at Keith, his hands pressed against Keith’s chest. “Anything else you want, pretty omega?”

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat. He curled his fingers around Lance’s wrists. _Pretty omega._ “More,” he whimpered.

“Happy to oblige,” Lance murmured, before he pushed their lips together again. Keith squirmed, feeling shivers race up his spine when Lance pressed his tongue into his mouth in another breathtaking kiss. It wasn’t fair that Lance could make him feel so untethered so quickly. It felt so good that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

His heat was really upon him now. He felt any semblance of control in him unravel, and soon his whimpers and whines were coming thick and fast. He shook his hands loose of Lance’s grip and clutched at Lance’s shirt instead, torn between pushing him away for air and dragging him closer for more kisses. He didn’t know where to touch first, but then his fingers brushed against that tantalizing strip of exposed skin where Lance’s shirt rode up.

With all the products that Lance loved to use, Keith expected his skin to be soft, but what he found really passed his expectations. He flattened his palms against Lance’s stomach, surprised and impressed to feel muscles hidden under his effortlessly soft skin, muscles that contracted when Keith drove his hands upwards. 

Lance whimpered against his lips. The sugar-sweet scent of pleased omega filled Keith’s nose, which only served to further spur him on. Keith circled his hands around Lance’s hips, his palms flush against bare skin. When he squeezed, Lance whimpered again, and Keith couldn’t help but shove his hips up. He was hard and Lance was hard and he really wanted to do something about that. Immediately.

He’d heard tales of how omegas became incredibly submissive during heat. It was a stereotype steeped in truth, but while heats did trigger the more submissive instincts omegas had, it wasn’t uncommon for omegas to fluctuate between submissive and dominant moods. Heats heightened instincts and drove an omega’s arousal through the roof. Keith had always felt needy and whiny when he had heats, and half the time he’d hated himself for it, but with Lance he felt different. Like a thread of power had gone through him, like even though he was desperate for more he knew exactly how to get it.

For the most part.

With his hands tight on Lance’s hips, he hooked a leg around Lance’s and flipped him over so that he was on top. Their lips disconnected for a moment but Lance’s needy whine made Keith swoop down for more. He could feel Lance’s cock pressed against his ass so he pressed down on it and groaned. He'd said no penetration but there was nothing wrong with imagining, right?

“You alright up there?” Lance panted.

“Perfect,” Keith huffed. “Want more.”

“Can do,” Lance muttered. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair and jerked him down. In no reality had Keith ever imagined that kisses would make him tremble like they were, and yet he was pretty sure he was going to come if he didn’t catch his breath. He rocked his hips down against Lance’s and let himself spiral away into the pleasure Lance was giving him.

“Lance,” Keith whispered. Lance tugged on his hair and he cried out, the little pinpricks of pain going straight to his crotch. “Do that again.”

Lance did, pulling on Keith’s hair a little harder as Keith whimpered into his neck. He pressed a kiss against the corner of Lance’s lips – he wasn’t aiming there but he was too feverish and sloppy to care – but couldn’t keep focused as Lance scratched at his scalp gently. He couldn’t keep himself upright and collapsed against Lance’s chest, whimpering when the action chafed his nipples. He put his hands on either side of Lance’s neck to keep himself grounded and ground his hips against Lance’s, feeling desperation condense in his stomach.

“Feels good, huh?” Lance teased, though the effect was kind of ruined by his frantic panting. “Do you like it when I pull your hair, Keith?”

Keith gasped out a whine. He kissed under Lance’s chin and down his neck and sucked a harsh mark into his skin to muffle his groans. Lance’s scent was strong and only increased when Keith left a dark hickey on his neck. 

“You’re so good,” Lance groaned. He trailed one hand down Keith’s back to clutch his ass, making Keith gasp again. Lance controlled the movement in his hips, making Keith grind down harder. Keith was making all sorts of noises he was certainly going to be embarrassed about later but right then he didn’t care. 

Tension was coiling tighter and tighter in his stomach. “Lance,” he said again. “Lance, I’m-”

“Go ahead,” Lance purred. He tugged at Keith’s hair harder, pushed his hips up into Keith’s, trying to push Keith over the edge.

He didn’t have to push hard. Keith came with a silent intake of breath. He’d never been loud, and it seemed that that was the same when he was in bed, but he was so out of his mind that he didn’t even notice. His body tensed for several endless moments as his cock jerked, leaving his pants sticky and wet. He could feel slick leaking out of him but it only riled him up more. 

When he came down from his high he could feel Lance rubbing his back and smoothing his hair flat. He was still trembling and couldn’t get himself to stop. A shaky whine left him, and Lance cooed, a soft omega noise that settled a part of Keith he hadn’t realised was ruffled. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he felt rattled, and he whimpered for comfort.

Lance was more than ready to provide it. He cradled the back of Keith’s head, guiding it back into the crook of his neck where his scent was the strongest. “You’re alright,” he whispered, “you’re fine Keith. Felt too good, huh?”

In any other situation a statement like that would have felt too much like a brag, but that was exactly what the problem was – even if it wasn’t exactly a problem. Keith had never come in front of anyone before, never shown such a vulnerable side of himself. He barely even brought himself pleasure when he was alone, and chose not to think about what he did to quell the tenseness in his stomach when he was on heat.

But he’d shared that part of himself with Lance now and had come in his pants like some teenager and it made him feel… weird. His heat would only be pushed on the backburner for a few minutes, just enough for his cock to recover and suddenly become very interested in Lance again, but for now he felt exposed and raw and defenceless. 

“You’re alright,” Lance said again, as he pressed gentle kisses against the side of Keith’s head. His touches were so gentle and tender that Keith could feel himself relaxing with every inhale.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered. He could tell Lance was still hard.

“What for? Don’t apologise,” Lance said, “there’s nothing to apologise for. Remember what I told you? No bearing with it, no trying to spare my feelings or your feelings. Tell me exactly what you want and I’ll do that for you.”

Keith squirmed, feeling hot and sated at the same time. “You didn’t…”

“This is about you, not me,” Lance reminded him. “Besides, seeing you get off is pretty hot. I’m fairly certain I’m going to come numerous times in the next several days.”

Keith whined, embarrassed. He stubbornly hid his red face in Lance’s neck but secretly delighted in Lance’s little chuckle. 

“Still want more?” Lance offered.

Keith didn’t even had to think about it, he just nodded. “I was just… overwhelmed before.” He forced the words to come out, despite wanting to swallow them. “I’ve never done anything- I’ve never-”

“I get it, I get it,” Lance said to spare him the further embarrassment. “Honestly, being your first kind of makes me feel really good, so don’t worry about it. Really.”

“Really?”

“Really!” Lance insisted, laughing again. “You’re unfairly attractive and you smell really nice and somehow I’m enough to make you feel good. I think I’m going to swoon.”

The teasing made him feel a lot more relaxed. He unclamped his knees from around Lance’s hips and slumped against Lance’s chest, content to breathe in his scent for a few peaceful moments. Lance’s fingers continued their trip up and down his back, and it was a pleasant distraction from the cooling stickiness in his boxers.

“What do you want to do next?” Lance asked.

Keith flushed. A thousand things ran through his mind but he had no idea how to voice any of them. “Whatever comes next,” he finally muttered.

Lance laughed quietly. His scent was soft and sweet again, and Keith hungrily drank it in. “Sounds good to me,” he said. “Kiss me again?”

Keith was eager to comply. He lifted his head and Lance caught a hold of his jaw again, kissing him senseless. His fingers tangled in the hem of Lance’s shirt, inching it upwards. More skin sounded good. Really good.

Lance broke away for a moment to let Keith yank it over his head. His hair fluffed up even more than usual and Keith couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight before him. A pretty omega was all tousled up and spread out in his nest, shirtless and red-cheeked and covered in kiss marks. Lance perked a brow at him, looking amused and impatient.

Keith floundered for a moment, but then Lance took a hold of those stupid pyjama shirts they were wearing to pull it over his head. Keith caught the shirt before it could end up on the floor and added it to his nest, which only seemed to amuse Lance even more. 

“Still okay?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded. 

“Good.” Lance grabbed him by the waist and rolled them back over. Keith let out a sharp exhale as Lance manhandled him into the position he wanted him in. He knew he was physically stronger than Lance, but heat made him weak and pliable, and he certainly did not mind one little bit. 

“Now what?” Keith asked, breathless.

“Whatever you want,” Lance said. He trailed his fingertips down Keith’s neck to his chest, making Keith gasp shallowly. His fingers brushed against Keith’s nipples and that drew more of a reaction. It made Lance grin. “Sensitive, are we?”

“I…” Keith hadn’t known that he would be. During his heats he’d only done the bare minimum to get himself off, and even outside of his heats he wasn’t exactly exploratory concerning his body. He’d jerk himself off and that was that. 

But he wanted more from Lance.

Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss against the hollow of Keith’s throat, making his breath catch. He rolled his hips as he trailed his lips further down before finally taking a nipple into his mouth. Keith whimpered, clutching at whatever part of Lance he could reach as Lance carefully scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin in his mouth.

“Lance,” he whined. He felt Lance grin against his chest as he licked over Keith’s nipple before sucking gently. “Lance-”

It felt too good. Lance switched sides and pinched Keith’s spit-covered nipple with his free hand. Keith squirmed, head tossed to the side. Lance only teased him for so long before moving onwards. Maybe he realised Keith was going to come again at any moment. 

Lance’s fingers traced along the hem of his pants. Keith obligingly lifted his hips up, covering his face with one arm to hide his embarrassment as the rest of him was exposed. Lance left his clothes at the end of the nest but didn’t let his attention leave Keith for long.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Lance said, as he urged Keith’s arm away from his face. “You’re beautiful.”

Keith wasn’t exactly sure what was beautiful about him. Despite spending a lot of time out in the heat of the desert he’d never tanned, so his skin was still pale. He had a faded scar on his hip from a childhood accident and marks on the inside of his thighs from puberty, when his omega hormones had surged and his hips had gotten wider before his muscles had filled out. And he didn’t think his cock was anything special – he was a little larger than what was average for omegas but he wasn’t sure what made that certain body part attractive or not.

Still, the way Lance fervently drank in the sight of him made him feel a little better. Lance dragged his hands down Keith’s chest to his legs, urging his thighs apart. Keith complied and tried to ignore how the inside of his thighs were wet with slick. Lance leaned down to kiss his chest again, but Keith sat up. “W-wait.”

Lance stilled, and gave him an inquisitive look.

“Can you…?” Keith gestured vaguely at Lance’s remaining clothes.

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Lance said. He spent a minute wrestling his long legs free of his pants in the least graceful way possible. From this close up Keith could see little freckles on him. Keith kind of wanted to lick them. After all his clothes were off, Lance gave him another look. “Better?”

Keith nodded. He tried not to stare at Lance’s cock, but he couldn’t help it. Every part of Lance was beautiful and that was no different now. Keith surged forwards to claim the omega’s lips in a kiss and put his arms around Lance’s neck. It was an awkward position – they were both sitting upright and their knees were bumping and Keith wasn’t sure if his arms were meant to be where they were but he didn’t care.

Didn’t care until their cocks brushed together. Then he cared very, very much.

Keith whimpered and shuffled closer until their chests were pressed together and he was all but seated in Lance’s lap. Lance clutched at his back and then his hips and then his thighs. His hands were everywhere and it felt like fire but it was so good. 

“W-what now?” Keith panted. 

Lance hummed. He kissed down Keith’s jaw to his neck and worked on giving Keith a matching set of hickeys. “I can think of a few things.”

“What things?”

Lance hummed again. He sat Keith further onto his lap, crossing his legs beneath him. His hands went down to Keith’s ass, making Keith gasp. “Okay?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded. “Okay.”

With his permission, Lance dipped his fingers into Keith’s entrance. He was dripping with slick by now but it only seemed to spur Lance on. Keith had never touched himself down there, but he definitely liked whatever it was Lance was doing. It felt weird at first, and a little painful, but it wasn’t bad. It was like when Lance pulled on his hair. 

“Still okay?” Lance whispered against his lips. Keith was breathing too hard to kiss him back, but that didn’t stop Lance from doing it.

Keith nodded again. “Feels good.”

Lance pushed a second finger in with the first. Keith’s hips twitched, his knees tightening around Lance, ankles crossed. He didn’t know what to hold but he needed something in his fists. Lance’s hair was too short for both hands but Keith could certainly grab one full fistful, so he did. He could feel it when Lance winced, so he made a conscious effort to loosen his grip a little. Lance kissed his cheek for his effort.

Keith could feel himself becoming looser. It wasn’t as drastic or gross as he’d thought it’d be, but rather it just felt… natural. Keith had no doubt that Lance would stick to his no-penetration rule, but he was okay with this, wanted this. When Lance crooked his fingers a certain way a sudden jolt of pleasure went through him, making him cry out so loudly that Lance jumped.

“Alright?” Lance asked. His fingers had stilled and it made Keith whine pathetically.

“More,” he said, as he untangled his legs and pressed his knees against the mattress, trying to get some leverage. “Please, please-”

Lance hushed him and hurried to continue what he was doing. He brushed against that spot again and Keith barely suppressed another cry, shivering. He’d never felt anything like that. If just fingers felt this good, what would Lance’s cock be like? He wasn’t ready for it and knew that, but fantasizing about it made him squirm.

“Lance,” he whined, voice shaky. He clutched a hand at Lance’s shoulders and rolled his hips, pressing himself back against Lance’s probing fingers. The action made them sink deeper and he bit back another cry, trying to smother his sounds by nuzzling against Lance’s scent glands. Every roll of his hips had his cock rubbing against Lance’s and it just made everything feel better. He glanced down between them and bit his lip hard to keep himself from coming again so early. 

“Feel good?” 

“Yes,” Keith whined. He rolled his hips again, watching his slick cock slide against Lance’s. 

“That’s my good omega,” Lance purred. “Gonna come again?”

“Please-”

“Go ahead, beautiful,” Lance encouraged, “I want to see. You going to show me again? I love seeing your pretty face when you feel good.”

Keith panted against Lance’s lips. Heat sizzled through his veins. When Lance’s fingers pressed against that spot inside him again he couldn’t help but unravel. He came again, silently gasping as his cock jerked, covering his and Lance’s stomachs. A sudden spike in Lance’s scent made Keith glance down to see Lance coming too. The sight was more arousing than anything that had been done to him. His eyes flickered between Lance’s face and cock with rapt attention, but in the end he couldn’t decide what to focus on more.

All he knew was that a beautiful omega was coming undone beneath him and that’s all that mattered.

And he hadn’t even touched Lance yet.

Lance was panting when he seemed to come back to his senses. He withdrew his fingers from Keith and shoved them in his mouth almost without thinking and moaned. Keith’s eyes widened at the action as he felt a tug of arousal go through him.

“Sorry, that was weird, wasn’t it?” Lance asked, embarrassed.

“No! No,” Keith said, “you can do it again…”

Lance grinned. He pushed them both flat against the bed and let Keith cuddle against his chest despite how sticky they both were. “How are you feeling? Two orgasms is usually enough to calm me down for a bit.”

Keith flushed. He was already half-hard again, and pressed his legs together to hide it, but Lance stopped him. “Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t apologise,” Lance reminded him. He hooked Keith’s leg over his hips, his fingers sliding back around to Keith’s ass. “Want to come again?”

“Just quickly,” Keith relented.

“If you’re still lucid we’re not doing anything quickly,” Lance insisted. He rubbed his nose against Keith’s in a surprisingly affectionate gesture. “I want to make you feel good.”

“You have,” Keith said, cheeks flushed. “Several times.”

“Yes and I would like to do it several times more,” Lance said. He pushed two fingers back into Keith’s hole and slipped his other arm under Keith’s head, holding him close. “If you’re still hard then I can certainly do something to fix that.”

The line sounded stupid but it still made Keith’s cock jerk. Lance was encouraging Keith to grind against him and the friction was making him twitch. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he settled for putting them flat against Lance’s chest. He nuzzled Lance’s neck, breathing in his scent like a drowning man desperate for air. 

It didn’t take him long to get off again, not when Lance was pressing against that spot inside him and biting at his neck and letting Keith rub against him as much as he wanted. This time a small, high gasp left him when he came, one that Lance stole with a forceful kiss. 

“Feel better?” Lance asked.

Keith was still panting, but he nodded. His muscles were going lax and he was sinking into his nest. The heat in his stomach was winding down for the moment. He’d only be able to rest for twenty, maybe thirty minutes max before he’d be raring to go again, even more mindless than before. As his heat progressed he’d become more and more out of control, more heat-crazy than not. It was why omegas were so vulnerable during their heat, why they needed someone to look out for them. He would struggle to remember to drink water, let alone to preserve any of his decency.

But that’s what Lance was going to help with. Lance would keep him clean and fed and hydrated, and he would help Keith overcome his bouts of uncontrollable heat. Just knowing that he wouldn’t have to be on his own this time made him whimper and press closer, desperate for affection. Lance was purring for him, a deep rumble in his chest that Keith struggled to replicate.

Purring was something omegas only did when they were incredibly sated. Some omegas couldn’t do it at all. Keith had never been able to, but he wanted to for Lance. His voice was raspy and hoarse but a small sense of pride fluttered through him when he realised he’d managed to muster up a purr for his omega.

Lance pushed sweaty hair out of Keith’s eyes. “I’m going to get some wipes and a packet of water,” he said, as he kissed Keith’s forehead again. “And then we can nap and fix your nest, okay?”

Keith just rumbled. He watched with bleary eyes as Lance stumbled out of the nest to fetch what he wanted. He sat down on the edge of the bed without bothering to put his clothes on as he pushed a straw into the water packet and handed it to Keith. He obediently sipped at it while Lance wrestled a wipe free. He wiped off his stomach and legs and under his arms before turning to Keith to do the same. The pretty omega was sure to pay special attention to Keith’s thighs and ass, wincing when Keith sucked in an oversensitive inhale.

When the water packet was empty, Lance drained one for himself and then joined Keith in the nest. Keith couldn’t help but sniff at Lance’s skin, just to double-check his scent was still on the pretty omega, claiming him for his own. He shuffled around in the nest to make room for Lance before putting his arm around Lance’s waist, smiling to himself.

“Everything okay?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded. Everything was more than okay. He’d never expected to feel so taken care of during his heats. He shoved his head under Lance’s chin when he felt his eyes become watery. 

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter?” Lance asked, concerned, as he put his hand on the back of Keith’s head again. He pushed one of his legs between Keith’s and held him gently. “Keith?”

“Nothing,” he said. 

“It’s obviously not nothing,” Lance said. He didn’t sound accusatory but Keith’s heart still fluttered. “Tell me how you’re feeling?”

Keith wasn’t sure how he was feeling. He tried to listen to his body, but everything was a weird mix of hazy and perfectly clear. The heat in his stomach and head was blurry now, dulled by release and Lance’s sweet scent. There was an ache in his neck from Lance’s hickeys and his nipples felt pleasantly chafed, not to mention there was a slight pinch in his ass that came from muscles he’d never used before. His scalp was tingling and his skin felt like a mess of nerve endings and he kind of loved it just because _Lance_ had made him this way.

But he wasn’t sure that that was what Lance was asking about. Emotionally, Keith felt all over the place. He felt exposed, but coddled when Lance held onto him. He felt vulnerable, but Lance’s state of equal undress and his gentle, comforting words made him feel safe. He wanted more but he needed to rest for a little while he could. He still wanted to kiss Lance as much as he did before he went onto heat.

He was just… overwhelmed.

But he was okay.

“I’m okay,” he finally said, as he glanced up at Lance through his eyelashes. 

Lance gave him a small, bashful smile. He pressed a chaste kiss against Keith’s lips and then his cheek too, letting his scent wash over Keith’s skin. Keith was sure that no one had ever been scented as affectionately as Lance was scenting him then.

“I’m going to help you through this,” Lance promised him. “I’ll make sure you’re okay, Keith, I promise you. You don’t need to worry about anything.”

Keith smiled, and set to scenting Lance back. Even if his heat made him go out of control, he knew Lance would keep a cool head and make sure he was alright. He’d never been surer of anything. 

No one had ever cared for him like that before.

“Aw, look at that,” Lance smiled, as he tucked hair behind Keith’s ear, soft and affectionate, “my sweet, pretty omega is purring.”

**Author's Note:**

> I received a lot of requests for a continuation of the last part, so I decided to give it a go. Originally I planned to write more than this, but I might save those ideas for later. I'm considering writing more for this series, if there's any interest? I do love some fluffy omega/omega bonding (even when there's no smut because smut is exhausting to write aha). Either way, I hope you like it!  
> -  
> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)  
> 


End file.
